


Damp

by TheTruthBetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween





	Damp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qym/gifts).



The first time they kissed, Regina had slid her tongue between her lips quickly, before Emma had pressed them together, and the damp edge made soft flesh stick together, naturally drawing out the kiss. Emma’s own warm, heavy exhale had added to the slight wetness clinging to Regina’s lips, making their second kiss a little smoother, a little slicker, a little more erotic with the taste of each other.


End file.
